


In the Snow

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Humor, Reader-Insert, Snow, reader is very dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You and Reon get caught out in the snow waiting for the bus. Unfortunately, you gravely miscalculated how cold it was going to be.
Relationships: Oohira Reon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on August 31, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/164824049018/here-for-the-under-requested-reon-trying-to-warm). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Here for the under-requested! Reon trying to warm up his girlfriend while they wait for a bus that just won't come while it snows. S/O is seriously suffering and its getting dark.

Between your teeth chattering, Reon can make out what you’re saying, “Should have bought you that over-sized coat.” This is referring to the winter coat he has on now, a gift from you for his birthday a few weeks prior. It made him feel like a giant walking blue marshmallow, but he didn’t mind it all, especially considering how warm it kept him. That and, of course, it being a thoughtful gift from his girlfriend.

You wanted in. A larger coat meant you could probably both fit in it and zip it up to keep warm waiting for this bus. You made a miscalculation with your outerwear for the day, and the snow coming down now seems like a cruel twist of fate. Reon’s not sure if his rubbing your arms up and down is doing much of anything at this point.

“You checked the bus schedule before we left, right?” he asks. You’ve been standing at this stop for about ten minutes already. It’s not a long time, but given that the sun is going down and it’s below freezing out, it could make anyone impatient.

“Yeah, it was supposed to be here at four thirty-two,” you huff. You take your phone out to double check the schedule. The clock on your screen reads about seven minutes later. “Sometimes they run a little late when there’s traffic or bad weather, you know?”

Your face falls a mere moments later when you inhale sharp and with a shiver. “Babe, I… fucked up. I was looking at the weekday schedule instead of the weekend one. The next bus won’t be here for about another hour.”

You groan and lean your head against his chest, “Well, it was nice knowing you, Oohira Reon. Looks like I’ll be giving you a tragic backstory for when you meet people later in life: your high school girlfriend died because she froze her ass off waiting at a bus stop. You were even there to witness it! They could make a TV drama about us.”

Reon lets out a chuckle and wraps his arms around you. You wish you could press yourself closer to him because it’s the warmest you’ve felt all this time. “Or you live because we realized that we could head back into town and see if there’s a place still open to sit in for while.”

There’s more than likely a café or restaurant that you can hang out in for a bit. The only reason you’re reluctant is because it’s a decent walk back to town, and you’re already pretty tired. You look up at him with a pout, but find it hard to keep face when he’s smiling at you so earnestly. (And because your teeth won’t stop chattering.) Those snowflakes dusting his hair don’t help much either; they just make him look even cuter. Reon has always had such a calming effect on you, and it seems to be in full force now.

Not that you particularly _like_ being this cold, but you’re not going to lie and say that you don’t like having him hold you like he is now. Still, you can’t argue with his idea.


End file.
